


Bath

by YiHa



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bath, Gen, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attack, but it's not that bad I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHa/pseuds/YiHa
Summary: Aziraphales takes a bath, and it makes old angsty feelings resurface...





	Bath

It had been so long.

Why had it been so long ? It was such a delightful sensation, getting abandonned in a warm bath after a long day. Aziraphale wasn’t one to refuse himself this lazy sort of indulgence, and yet it had been ages since he could remember relaxing in his bathtub.

The angel let out a soft sigh of contentement and settled himself as comfortably as he could, feeling the little waves he provoked on his skin as they gently came back to him.

It was nice.

Cold.

Aziraphale frowned. The water was perfectly fine. Yet he was having chills.

Dim.

He gulped and opened his eyes. His old bathroom was bright and welcoming, the lightbulb reassuring its surroundings through its calming soft yellow presence. It wasn’t dark at all.

Black socks.

Aziraphale’s looked at his own feet, his very own feet, perfectly sockless and very much inside the water. 

He clinged onto the edges of the bathtub. He knew what was coming next. What was coming next was a very graphic answer to what if we hadn’t switched our bodies ? What if it had been you instead of me ?

Aziraphale fought against his thoughts, refusing the images – and the noises – and the smells – that his own mind would inflict on him if he let them. Again.

It had been a long time since he last thought about bathtubs. It had been a long time since he last trembled and got paralysized and trembled some more.

Aziraphale took a deep breath. The water had miracled itself away while he fought.

The angel got up, walked through the hallway, and stood, still dripping, watching from a distance the demon asleep in the bedroom.

He was dry, and alive, and warm, and here.

Aziraphale smiled.

And it was nice to think that it hadn’t been a long time at all since he last smiled.


End file.
